Someday Soon
by ScaryBones
Summary: Gregory's fed up with Christophe and his little Jewish redhead, so he goes out to get his own man. Stagory, Stan/Gregory. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, said I'd do this for __rrttyyo__ on deviantArt, as I was inspired (sucked into the pairing by viewing so many of their doodles, XD) so do it I shall! Stagory, StanxGregory._

_Kind of a love-hate thing going on hurrr._

xxxxx

Christophe was going on another mission again, and he was taking our new accomplice, Kyle, with him. He was some kind of computer geek so I thought he'd be perfect for cracking those tough codes that I never could find time for. And he was perfect. So perfect, in fact, that Christophe decided that he would humor this firey little redhead with a relationship. They weren't dating, oh no. Christophe, otherwise knowen as Ze Mole, wanted his little Red for things such as one night stands, perhaps small dinner dates, and maybe they shared a few intimate moments together.

And I, Gregory of Yardale, did not mind in the least bit. Why, you ask? Because I had my eye on someone else. A certain _noirette_ that I can't sat _partnered_ with me, but we were on the same side, years ago as children.

Stan Marsh was his name, a name that I have whispered every night into my pillow, wishing that he could be mine. Oh, how I loved him. Everything about him was perfect, even his flaws.

His dark hair was messy, something that I disliked, but eventually grew to love. His blue eyes were far more prettier than Christophe's brown ones, and they almost topped with my green orbs.

His braces were a small thing that I found distasteful, but cute at the same time. He had not been born with perfect teeth, but he was on his way there. The braces made him talk funny, a sort of odd tone that I have grown to _love_ since he's gotten them.

His clothes weren't the _most_ fabulous, but at least he took some pride in how he looked, unlike my French companion.

So while Christophe was off in London with his flirty redhead, I made my advances in our small town.

"Hello there, Stanley," I said, as he rushed past, on his way home from school. He stopped for a moment, and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Greg," he said. I smiled when he said my name. "Listen, I gotta go, so bye." He continued walking.

"May I join you on your walk home?" I asked politely. He looked back at me again.

"Sure, I guess." The silence while we walked was an akward one, but I kept my cool expression. Stan would turn to me with an odd expression, like he was wondering why I had chose to follow him home.

"So, Stanley, when are the braces coming off?" I asked. He gave me another weird stare before replying.

"Um, they're actually coming off next month," he said. "Can't wait."

"Me neither," I said. He stopped.

"What?" I slowed my pace and walked backward, waiting for him to follow. He, of course, just stood there.

Another thing I liked about him, he was so stubborn. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Gregory, why are you walking with me?" he asked, getting defensive. "You live the opposite direction."

"Well, my dear friend," I began, and he flinched at the word 'dear'. "You know that your little friend Kyle is with Christophe right now, don't you?" He nodded.

I paused for dramatic effect, and I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"I just thought you'd like some company."

His mouth dropped open and I chuckled, walking over to him and putting an arm on his shoulder. He shook it off and glared at me.

"Gregory, I just wanna go home and sleep, you know?" he asked, beginning to walk in front of me. "So go away, or something. I don't want you around me. Bye."

I watched him go, staring after him and leaning on a tree. I'd have him someday, I knew.

xxxxxxxx

_Sooo yeah, just a one-shot. Might continue it of you guys wants. lol. Love Gregory to death!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know this story has been put off for a long time, but I had really bad writer's block.**

So, I had finally managed to bring dear Stanley to my house. I told him that Kyle and Christophe were coming home today, even though I knew that was a complete lie. I told him that Kyle wanted to see him the moment he got home.

Stan reluctantly agreed.

"So, what time is Kyle coming?" Stan asked as I offered him some wine. He shook his head.

"They'll be here soon," I told him. "Sometimes the plane gets delayed and Chris has to drive a motorcycle across traffic, so it could be a while." I offered him the drink again and this time he took it.

He sat there a little uncomfortably, taking small sips from a good year of wine.

"So, how do you feel about Kyle's work?" I asked him.

"Well, he likes it, so I guess that's fine with me," he said, and took a big gulp of wine.

"You're lying," I said. He glared. "You hate the kind of work he does and wishes he'd come back home to stay."

Stan stayed silent.

"Look, we both have someone out there, and we're both alone," I started. "So, I think that it'd be a good idea of you stayed here and worked with me."

"What?"

"Calm down, you don't have to live here or anything," I said. "But I do need help with the paper work."

"No."

"But I'll pay you."

"I said no."

He sat there glaring at me. I stared at him.

"Kyle wanted you to," I told him softly. His glare vanished.

"H-he did?"

"Absolutely. Him and Chris were talking about it a couple weeks ago and Kyle really wanted you to work with us."

"Well..."

"We'll pay you. In a year you'll have enough money to send someone to Harvard."

"I don't care about the money, I'll do it for Kyle."

"Good."

"What time are they coming again?" he asked. I poured him another drink.

"They'll be here soon enough." I stood in back of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

After a couple more glasses, he was asleep. I chuckled to myself before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

I called him mom and told her that he had fallen asleep, told her who I was, and that he could sleep over. She agreed, but asked if I could have him back home by noon.

I put his phone on the coffee table before picking him up and going to my room. It used to belong to Chris and I, but then Chris got with Kyle and moved to the guest bedroom so that when Kyle visited, they wouldn't be disturbed by me.

I laid Stan down onto my bed. He stirred a little. I turned out the light.

"Is Kyle here yet?"

"Almost." I laid down next to him, and because he was so drunk, he allowed it.

I dared to put an arm over him. He fell asleep.

I smiled to myself. He would not like this in the morning.

**Okay, so that's all for this chapter, but I promise I'll update really soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, chapter 3!**

"Is Kyle here?" Stan muttered. He opened his eyes. "Dude, what the hell?"

He sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell?" he asked again. I sat up and smiled sexily at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You-you _touched_ me!" he stuttered. "What'd you do to me last night?"

"Relax, darling," I said. "You were drunk; I wouldn't take advantage of you."

He stared at me awhile. I stood and walked past him.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll make us some breakfast."

Like a puppy he followed me past the livingroom and into the kitchen.

"Sit down on the bar stool while I fix it up, Stanley." He did so, but seemed uncertain of me. He watched me carefully as I made the toast and pulled out the milk. I grabbed some asprin as well and put it in front of him.

"For your hangover."

"Thanks." He took it grudgingly and stared wearily at me. Finally he relaxed. "Okay, I believe that you didn't do anything."

"So I take it the meth-laced pill is taking effect then?" I asked. He choked.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, darling."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, _mon cher_."

He sighed. "That either."

xxx

"Your mother wants you home by noon," I said. "But before you go, I want to show you our office."

He followed me down the hallway and into the room. "_This_ is the office?"

"Is it too small?"

"Dude, it's as huge as my livingroom!"

"Here are the filing cabinets." I motioned to the big drey storage container in the corner of the room. "Look through them and pull out the name Leisgt."

He moved over to them and looked at the labels on the outside. He bent over slightly and I walked toward him.

As he pulled open the drawer, I walked passed him, patting his backside twice as I did. He stood erect suddenly, dropping the file. Its contents spilled and he turned and glared at me.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, I must have tripped." I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "Pick it up."

He did, facing me so I would try anything again. I figured he'd had enough today.

"Hey, where's Kyle at?" he asked suddenly. "You said he'd be here!"

"They missed their plane; they'll be back this Friday," I promised.

"They better be."

xxx

**A little short, I know, but there will be more! R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me, Stanley, have you ever filed a cabinet before?" I asked. He was messing everything up.

"No, but I once color-coordinated my sock drawer." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Move." I pushed him away from the stack of papers.

"Hey!" He glared at me while I straightened up the pigsty he'd created.

"Watch and learn," I said, showing him the order the papers went.

"Learn what?" he asked. "How to be_ boring_?"

"_What have I done_?" I muttered to myself. "Look, red files go here, blue there, yellow here- it's simple!"

"Well if it's so simple why don't you just do it?" he asked. "And when is Kyle coming back? You keep telling me he'll be here tomorrow, but tomorrow never comes!"

"Patience!" I cried, exasperated. "I told you that they had a rocky schedule. They're coming tomorrow for sure, I swear to you - blue goes in _that_ pile! How are you messing this up?"

He threw the folder onto the ground. "I give up!" he shouted.

"No, you don't." He glared.

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes, now stop that!" He turned toward the office door. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not!" I lunged for him and tackled him to the ground.

He looked surprised for a while, then came to his senses and tried to push me off him. "Get _off_ me!"

"You're _not_ leaving," I said, pinning his arms beside him and sitting on his stomach. He looked dazed for a moment, but then he blinked and the look was gone.

"Gregory, let me go."

"Not until you tell me you'll stay." I smirked down at him as he sighed.

"Fine!" he yelled. "I'll stay and help you with your stupid papers."

I didn't move. He looked tiredly up at me. "_Please_, Gregory."

I smiled and leaned down next to him. His eyes got wide as my lips touched his soft ones. I pressed down harder as he struggled and tried to scream. Eventually, though, he went limp. I pulled away.

"Have I broke you, Stan?" I asked. He blushed and looked pleadingly at me. "What?" I started to get up but brushed across his lap. "Oh, so that turned you on?"

"Gregory, if you say another _word_-"

"You'll have an orgasm?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked as he strained to get up and cover his crotch.

"Alright, Stanley," I said. "Tomorrow."

xxx

"What eez zis?" Christophe asked when he saw Stan. Kyle, on the other hand, gaped and threw his arms around my future lover.

"Stan! What are you doing here?"

"I work here now," Stan answered. "Just filing and stuff. Anyway, how've you been? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kyle said, and laughed. Chris came to me and put an arm around me.

" 'Ow 'ave you been, mon cher?"

"Oh, you know, lonely," I answered. He chuckled and kissed my head. "Stan's working here, you know."

"Oui, I 'ope he eez qualified for ze job, eh?" he chuckled. He let go of me and went toward Stan. "So, you are ze new office boy?"

Stan looked nervous but nodded.

"Don't get zhose files mixed, d'accord?" he asked. "Gregory will 'ave a fit."

"Oh, I know." The two chuckled and I saw Stan's shoulders relax a little. "He practically tackled me to the ground yesterday and-"

He stopped as Christophe's eyebrows raised. "I did not know Gregory waz ze tackling kind of guy." He chuckled again and Stan nervously copied.

"Yeah, me neither."

**xxx**

**Sorry it's been forver since I last updated *cough twomonthsago cough*. Hope this will hold you GregoryxStan fans off for a while. **

**P.S. "D'accord" pronounced daco, rhymes with Draco (for you potter fans), means "Okay" in french.**

**P.S.S. For those of you who really aren't familiar with French, "Oui", **_**wee,**_** means yes.**

**That's all. R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long; I've got that request fic I'm working on, plus, like, two other multichapter fics (which I have not given up on!), but I just recently got some inspiration from doodles of Stan and Gregory from deviant art, so I'm ready to do this!**

**xxxx**

After Christophe and Kyle had gone into their room to 'unpack', Stan got uneasy again. I guess he knew that Kyle was 'with' Chris, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"I know how you feel," I said, and he gave me a dirty look.

"What are you _talking_ about?" His voice was stern, but I could tell that he was surprised I knew what he was thinking about.

I gave him a knowing look, and he scowled and looked away.

"Look, I've got to go home."

"Alright, _love_, I'll see you tomorrow."

His face turned red, partly because he was angry of my choice of words, and partly because I think he was blushing.

**xxxx**

"Zo, I see zat you are getting _lonely_ in ze office, oui?" Chris asked me as soon as Kyle and him finished 'unpacking'.

"No, I just needed more help." I didn't look at him, just sat at my desk, fixing what Stan had messed up.

"Zat eez nut what I see," he said, moving closer to me and reading the labels on the files. I still keep to my task, not letting him see that he's on the right rack. "Whate'er happened to us, _mon cher_?"

"That redhead." I stood, grabbing the now-organized files, heading for the filing cabinets. He followed.

"Kyle? What 'as he done to separate us?" He smirked. "_Tu sais_, he could come in 'andy wiz our relationship, eh?"

"I have no desire to do anything that boy," I said, slamming the cabinet closed. "You know, it's enough that he comes over everyday, but to think that I'd want to join in whatever you do in that room, it's completely disgusting!"

"Oh? And what 'bout your leettle 'office boy'?" he asked. "_Je sais_ zat you did nut bring him 'ere to 'elp organize."

"Really now, Chris-"

"You want to fuck him, oui?"

"Chris!"

"I can tell, _tu sais_."

"You know nothing about mine and his relationship!"

"Je sais beaucoup."

**xxxx**

"Hey, you've finally got the hang of it," I told Stan. He looked up at me from his desk, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked back down to the neatly organized, color-coordinated files on his desk.

"Yeah, guess I do."

"Good job." I went back to my desk, feeling his eyes watch me, and smirked.

There was a long silence as we finished our work. "Hey, Greg?"

A smile played at my lips as I turned around in my chair to meet his eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I have the keys for the cabinet?" He had a nervous smile on his face, his green braces showing. "I-I'm done seperating them - the files, I mean."

I tossed him the keys, and he missed catching them, wincing at the sound of them hitting the wall.

"Sorry." He got up and went to where they had slid down the wall. He bent over to pick them up, my eyes tracing the outline of his legs and ass. "Alright."

After placing the files into their cabinet, he grabbed his jacket.

"Well, I think I better be getting home," he said, looking at me oddly. "Um, I have to go do some homework, or something."

"Alright."

"Yeah, alright." He walked slowly toward the door, looking back at me every couple of seconds.

"Stanley."

"Yes?" he responded quickly, fully turning his body toward me.

"Here." I held out a bundle of money for him. "Your pay."

He blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh, no, I don't want any money."

"Oh yes, that's right; you're here for Kyle." I put the money back in my pocket, going back to my work. "Well, then I'll see you on Monday."

He didn't move, just as I expected. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Is there something else you need?" I asked, looking up at him with fake impatience.

"Uh, um, yes, I mean, no, uh..." he stuttered. I sighed, and stood.

"Here, I'll walk you out."

I walked toward him; he stood still.

"Shall we?" I held out my bent arm to him.

"Uh..." He linked elbows with me, blushing lightly. "Oh!"

I had pulled him closer, and our faces were almost touching. I saw his bottom lip quiver, saw thoughts run inside his head, trying to decide whether or not he wanted me to do anything to him.

I took all those thoughts from his mind by pressing my lips against his soft pink ones. At first he wasn't responsive, going from being tense to relasing, to going back to tensing up.

My eyes were closed, and I focused only on getting my tongue into his mouth.

He finally opened up, and I swirled my tongue around his mouth, playing with the rubberbands on his braces. I fully dominated his mouth, and I led us to where I knew my desk was.

He moaned as I pushed him against it, my hands wrapping around his waist. He started returning the kiss, and I smiled into it.

I started grinding against his hips, all the blood rushing from my head when he bucked against mine.

He broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. I smiled down at him. "I assume you want your pay now?"

"Please give it to me," he moaned quietly, still bucking against me. I could feel his hard on against my own.

"I thought you were here for Kyle?" I asked, teasing him a while longer.

"Gregory, please, I can't, I can't stand it." He grabbed my shoulders, trying to get me to kiss him again. I resisted, having to much fun and finding it _extremely_ hot that he was practically begging me.

"What about Kyle?"

"Fuck him," he moaned deeply. "I work for you; he's with Chris. _Please_, Greg."

"Well, since you said please."

**xxxx**

**Woot! I did it finally! Sorry again for such a looong wait, I had an extreme case of the dreaded writer's block, but I think this story will run a bit more quickly now that I've got this chapter finished. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the scene you've all been waiting for. ;P**

I pressed him harder into the desk, a smirk playing at my lips. He looked up into my eyes, his blue ones full of lust.

I leaned in close, dominating his mouth again and pressing my hips onto his. His hard-on told me that he couldn't wait any longer.

However, I decided that since he had made me wait so long, it would only be fair if I teased him a little.

I backed away after he bucked against me a couple times.

"What the hell?" he asked, looking disappointed.

I made my way toward the door, and locked it. "Just making sure we have our privacy."

He looked down at his crotch, then back up into my eyes, raising his eyebrows and biting his lip.

_Shit..._

"Oh, now don't make that face," I told him, taking my time and slowly walking toward him. "You wouldn't want me to fuck you like that, would you?"

At the mention of the "f" word, he moaned lightly, leaning back against my desk and bucked his hips out once.

"I thought not." I was standing in front of him now, and grabbed his arms roughly, pulling him close and running my tongue down his neck. He shivered.

"F-fuck me already."

I looked back up to him and tisked. "Patience, Stanley."

Then, without warning, I dropped him to his knees by pulling his hair and shoving down. "Ugh!"

"You're with dear Gregory now, my love," I told him as he moaned about how his knees hurt. "And Gregory does things rough."

I threw my hand at him, and it looked almost like it was slow motion, his head knocking to the side, blood shooting from his mouth.

I could already see a soft pink handprint forming on his face, and he looked at me with a look of shock, blood pouring from his lips.

He immediatly backed away, knocking into my desk and dropping a stack of files that I'd left for tomorrow's work.

I took a step closer; he was speechless, trying to gasp out words that wouldn't make a difference anyway.

My cock still hard, I pounced on him, a scream erupting in the large room.

"What, I thought you wanted this?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted, his words finally coming to him.

Another strike to the mouth shut him up, his braces probably cutting up the insides of his mouth.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" I asked, slamming him down onto the floor, straddling him like I had the day he realized he was turned on by me.

Lifting his shirt, I placed rough kisses and bites along his chest and stomach, heading to his nether regions.

He moaned again, half pleasure, half pain. I held his arms up with one hand, choosing instead to lay on top of him for easier access to his pants. With my free hand, I undid his belt buckle, the button on his jeans, and the zipper.

I gave him a stern look as I released his hands, pulling down his pants all the way, rubbing his crotch as I did so. "If you try anything, Stanley, you're dead."

I gripped his boxers with both hands, tugging them off.

He blushed, looking down at his junk as I smirked. He gasped as I grabbed his legs, pulling them up and over my shoulders.

I gripped onto his cock, sliding my hand up and down as he moaned, gasped, cursed, and then finally sighed as he came.

I smirked; he thought this was over, I could tell. He started pulling his legs off of me, but I stopped him, holding them in place and giving him a look.

His face fell; tears welled up in his eyes as he shook his head. "Gregory...I can't."

"You can, and you will."

With that, I shoved my fingers into his mouth.

"I advise you get them wet, Stanley."

Crying, he sucked on my fingers, and I pulled out when he started sobbing.

"There, there, this will only hurt a little." I placed a finger at his entrance, smiling when he started shaking.

He cried out when I shoved my index finger into him, pulling it out then back in, repeating until there was enough enough room in his tight ass for my middle digit as well.

His shakes became pleasurable to me, my cock growing harder. I scissored until I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, then quickly slid my fingers out, shoving my member in instead.

Stanley screamed, so loudly that I thought Chris or Kyle might hear. I pressed my hand over his mouth, using my other one to give his ass a playful slap.

"I knew I'd eventually have you, Stanley," I moaned. "Whenever I want something, I always get it, no matter what."

I, Gregory of Yardale, have finally gotten what's mine.

**xxxxx**

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed! (n_n)**

**R&R**


End file.
